memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Reba Finds Out/Chapter 1
Typhuss looks at her. Sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. She shows him the news reports. That's ridiculous, I'm not Red Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. She looks at him. Are you calling me nuts? Reba says as she looks at him. He calms his aunt down. All right, its true, I'm Red Arrow, its all true Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. She's surprised by that. You don't know what to say, you don't know if you want to slap me on the face or hug me Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. She looks at him. I just learned that my nephew is Red Arrow how do you want me to react Typhuss Reba says as she looks at him. He calms her down some more. Look I know you are surprised and shocked, I want you to tell me how you feel about me being a vigilante, you can be honest Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. She looks at him. I wanna punch you between the eyes for lying to me Reba says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. Well that's a start Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. She looks at him. True Reba says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Tell me more Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. She looks at him. I am gonna be worried about you more then I already am when you're on that death tube of yours Reba says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I have been doing this for 13 years, I'm not going to die, I have Team Arrow to watch my six and being a vigilante is just as dangerous as being a Starfleet officer or a SCIS officer Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. She looks at him. I think being a Starfleet officer is more dangerous because you're on those screaming metal death traps you call starships Reba says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I think all 3 jobs are dangerous and I love my job as a vigilante, I love Star City with all my heart Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. Reba looks at Typhuss. I don't want you to be a vigilante anymore just a Starfleet officer Reba says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Reba. You sound like my father, its my life, its my choice and I will never stop being a vigilante, its my job in Star City Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. She looks at him. I'm doing this out of love he was just worried because we buried Penny and then a year late we buried Prue and he doesn't wanna bury his son I don't wanna bury my favorite nephew who would always come to me when he has an issue with an enemy and can't beat them Reba says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. I know you care about me, I made a promise to my mentor that I would help him in his mission to protect Star City and nothing you say will not change my mind Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. A little spycam is watching them. At LexCorp Lex Luthor is watching them on the screen and smirks he then reviews his defeats at the hand of Typhuss and his friends in Starfleet and Team Arrow. Time to get some payback Lex says to himself as he leaves LexCorp.